vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman visits Dora in the hospital, calls her the N-Word, gives her a nosebleed, and kills her
Cast Gelman-Joey Receptionist-Kate Dora-Kayla Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Gelman gets in big trouble. Transcript At the town, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: Oh boy! Since Dora has been sent to the hospital after Lawson, Mundy and Skeens pepper sprayed her. I am going to visit Dora in the hospital, call her the n-word and give her a nosebleed. Hahahaha! Giving the pepper sprayed victim a nosebleed is a game! It's called Giving the Pepper Sprayed Victim a Nosebleed! Hahahahaha! Gelman went off to the hospital, and then he entered the hospital, and she walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Gelman: I would like to see Dora in the hospital. Reception: Okay, she's on the last floor! Off you go, then! Gelman: Thanks! Gelman walked off and he went through the hallway. Then he reached the elevator. Gelman: I can take the elevator! Gelman pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and he went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Gelman pressed the button to go to the last floor. Gelman rode the elevator up to the last floor and he reached it. The doors opened and Gelman left the elevator. The doors closed and Gelman followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Dora was. Then he entered the ward, and then he found Dora. Dora was wearing blindfolds. Dora: Hey, Gelman! Are you going to visit me and are you going to bring me something I want? Gelman: No! But hey, Dora - the stupid butthole! You're such a n*****! Dora was offended. Dora: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Gelman: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Dora: Gelman, stop this right now! You're so rude! Gelman: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Dora: Gelman, if you insult me one more time, I shall call the nurse to take you out! Gelman: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Dora got very angry. Dora: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boyl! I'm going to call the nurse right now! Gelman: No! I'm going to give you a nosebleed! Dora was horrified. Dora: Nonononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't give me a nosebleed! I want it better because Lawson, Mundy and Skeens pepper sprayed me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Too bad! I'm going to give you a nosebleed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Gelman walked over to Dora and gave her a nosebleed! POW! Dora's nose was bleeding. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Your nose is bleeding now! Dora: Ow! My nose! It hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Gelman gave a nosebleed! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Please help me! Do something to that boy! Help me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman: Silence before I kill you! Dora was crying in tears. Dora: NURSE! NURSE! HELP ME! Gelman: Shut up! You're the worst character ever! Dora was crying her eyes out. Dora: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Boom, Dora was dead) Gelman: Yeah! Dora is dead! (at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you insult Dora and call her the N-Word?! You know calling anyone the N-Word is racist! What else did you do?! Gelman: I gave her a nosebleed and killed her. Gelman's dad: Son, how dare you kill Dora?! You're very lucky your mother and I hate Dora the Explorer but you're still grounded! Go to your room right now! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff